The Road to Damascus
by To Mockingbird
Summary: Alexander Alder is a zoologist content with the ordinary life he was living. But when his friend Sam drags him to see some newly discovered artifacts and bones, he finds himself transported to a world very different from his own. As Alex struggles to reconcile his memory and his destiny, will he ever find the road back to his home?


**The Road to Damascus**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Hey, Alex!"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up!"

Alex sighed as his friend ended the call. Sam was rather hot-headed and impatient. It was somewhat of a miracle that he managed to become an archaeologist. Alex was surprised that Sam didn't drop the artifacts half-way into excavating them.

They were opposites, but still the closest of friends. They had been roommates in college and their bond had only become thicker since then. They had gone their separate ways; Alex was now a zoologist in North Carolina and Sam was an archaeologist in Maryland. However, they made sure to keep in touch, and they hung out together at least once ever few months.

Alex parked his beat-up car on a conveniently flat grassy patch. He exited the car and brushed off the nonexistent dirt off his clothes.

"There you are!" Sam ran up to him. "I've been waiting for ages! Guess what, I found a cave! It has some strange artifacts and bones in it! Since you like bones, I called you to come!" Sam babbled excitedly.

"Calm down. Wait, you called me down here for a cave?" Alex had driven from Raleigh to Baltimore on short notice because of Sam's cryptic and rushed message to 'get here as soon as possible'.

"Yup! Oh, and here." Sam shoved a small but thick booklet into his hand. "I swung by D.C. and got this cool book for you."

"_The Presidents of the United States of America and the Leaders of the Greatest Country on Earth_," read Alex, raising an eyebrow at the overly long and ridiculously patriotic title.

"Yeah, it's boring like you!" Sam always insisted on bringing him a random, usually strange book whenever they had their 'monthly meetings'. The tradition started when Sam caught Alex reading the Iliad.

"Hey!" Alex smiled and shook his head. "Well, I've got something for you too."

"Really?"

Alex tossed him a sparkly Hello Kitty key chain. After discovering Sam's secret key chain collection, Alex decided to return the favor. He always gave some sort of crazy key chain.

"Hello Kitty. Nice," said Sam, his words oozing sarcasm like pus from a wound. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled as he shoved the key chain in his pocket. He grabbed Alex's arm, dragging him to the cave. The cave was more of a crack in the ground than anything else.

"Let's go explore," said Sam determinedly.

"Ok…" Alex squeezed after him, avoiding the tree root that blocked the entrance.

After crawling for a few minutes in the moist dirt, Sam suddenly came to a halt.

"Here it is." Sam's voice was deadly serious, as it always was when it came to dusty old stuff. "I found this strange red and white orb. It seems to be hollow, but I'm not sure what its purpose is though."

"Weird." Alex was suddenly interested.

"I also found these animal bones. I don't think I've ever seen anything like them before." Sam pointed to an unearthed pile of bones. Alex crawled to them and started examining them, feeling the strange texture in his hands. The bones were hollow and very heavy, unlike anything he had ever studied. They didn't have the texture of a normal fossilized bone, and felt almost rubbery. "Let me see if I can find the skull. It'll be easier to identify it."

"Hey, what's this?" Sam slowly uncovered out a strange black object. It looked vaguely like the letter "D", but tapered into a round ball instead of connecting into a full shape.

"I don't know…"

"An unknown object, huh?"

"Unidentified Unknown Object? UUO?"

Alex reached out to touch the object. As his finger brushed it, the bulb suddenly opened, revealing an eye.

"What the—"

There was a blinding flash of light, and then pitch black darkness.

* * *

**AU: This is a slightly different take on the "dropped into the Pokémon" world stories. Adults from our world in the Pokemon world? Why not? **

**I plan to explore the technology, mythos, and morals of the Pokémon world. This is partially based on my Nuzlocke of HeartGold, so there will be Pokémon dying. As a side note, did anyone figure out what the strange black object was? **

**Most of the information in this story will start as canon. However, I will branch out into the unexplained areas of Pokémon. It is rated T for violence and language, but it won't be too excessive. I will post the next chapter in a day or two. All feedback, flames, criticism, and comments are appreciated. Thank you!**

** -To Mockingbird**


End file.
